Mailing machines are well known in the art. Generally, mailing machines are readily available from manufacturers such as Pitney Bowes Inc. of Stamford, Connecticut. Mailing machines often include a variety of different modules or sub-systems that automate the processes of producing mailpieces where each module performs a different task on the mailpiece. The typical mailing machine includes the following modules: singulator (separating the mailpieces one at a time from a stack of mailpieces), scale, moistener (wetting and sealing the gummed flap of an envelope or tape), printer (applying evidence of postage), meter (accounting for postage used) and stacker (stacking finished mailpieces). However, the exact configuration of each mailing machine is particular to the needs of the user. Customarily, the mailing machine also includes a transport apparatus that feeds the mailpieces in a path of travel through the successive modules of the mailing machine.
In some mailing machines it is desirable to print postal indicia on both envelopes and tapes. The tapes being used when the package or envelope to be mailed is oversized or too large to be fed through the mailing machine. Thus, the postal indicia is printed on a tape and then the tape is adhered to the oversized item. Accordingly, the moistener module may be required to wet both envelope flaps and tapes.
One mailing machine that includes an ink jet printer for printing on both envelopes and tapes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,607 which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. In this mailing machine, the envelope is fed along a first path while the tape is fed along a second path substantially parallel to the first path. Thus, to effect printing the ink jet printer repositions between the between the first path and the second path depending upon whether an envelope or a tape, respectively, is being printed upon.
Although this mailing machine works well, it is not appropriately suited for all mailing machine customers. For example, since this mailing machine includes separate envelope and tape feed paths and must accommodate the repositioning of the printer in a direction transverse to the feed paths, the overall foot print of this mailing machine is large. Some customers desire mailing machines with smaller footprints due to the high cost of office space.
Other mailing machines such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,332,152 and 2,533,317, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, provide for printing on both envelopes and tape at a single print station. However, these mailing machines incorporate rotary drum die printing and include elaborate transport structure which is expensive to produce, operate and maintain.
Therefore, there is a need for a mailing machine that utilizes a single print station for printing on both envelopes and tapes in an economical manner. In this way, the drawbacks associated with the mailing machines described above may be overcome in a cost effective manner to produce a new mailing machine that is better suited to the needs of certain customers.